Dante Odiah promo (New Orleans)
Dante Odiah promo (New Orleans) was the debut e-wrestling promo written by Dante Odiah on March 31, 2010 for a Fatal Four-Way dark match at the Insanity LIVE from New Orleans telecast. Promo 7:30 AM The alarm went off, and Dante stretched as he woke up. He kissed Amelia on the cheek before slipping out. Damn, he had the best girlfriend in the world, willing to travel all over with him like this. He took a jog for a few miles, just something to get the blood pumping, then went down to the local gym to do some gymnastics. Couldn't afford to bust his Achilles tendon on the first match. On his walk back to the hotel, he called up Phillip and left a message that he was sorry about Sunday. Him and Phil used to be good friends, but something happened around last summer that changed Phil, and now he wouldn't answer any of Dante's calls. Then he called Allen, just to chat. Right before he got back, he called Bryan to see how he was holding up. Not too bad, surprisingly. When he got back, Amelia was awake and had done her own exercising. Now they could do their "group" workouts. After that, then lunch, then another rep of workouts, it was time to hit the road. His first match, and it was on the flagship brand! That talent scout must have had some major pushing power. He had to make a good impression. The music came on, and a single spotlight fell on the jacket on his back, black with silver wings. He let the Spanish guitar play out, and then it switched to rock, and he spun around, letting the jacket whirl a little. He played to the crowds, high-fiveing and shaking hands, trying to hide his nervousness. Forget the butterflies, damn it, it was go time. He got in the ring and was handed a mic. Surprising. A born actor, Dante went with it. Dante: My name is Dante Odiah. I am the Dark Angel. I don't know fear, for I know that if I fall, I am only righted again towards the light of God. *snerk* I'm sorry, I just can't do that with a straight face. My beliefs aren't a gimmick, and they aren't something I blab about. Plain and simple, I like to have fun and kick ass. So let's see if I can't do both! The crowd cheers, and Dante wipes his nose, then holds up a hand for silence. Dante: But I just wanna say something. Last night, one of the greatest men to ever step between these ropes walked away from this business forever. That's a little personal for me, because like no doubt many people I was inspired to wrestle from watching that man put it on the line ever night he was on tv. So I want to dedicate this, my first official match in an official wrestling promotion, to that man. Dante does the classic HBK flex pose to thunderous cheers. See also *Dante Odiah collection Category:Promos